Kingdom Hearts 3
by Reina1505
Summary: Summary inside. OCxOC pairing with friendship allxOC pairing and family love AquaxOC pairing. Warning: Might be too OOC and some grammar errors or lack of vocabulary. Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts expect the OC characters and the plot
1. Chapter 1 : Path of the Light

**Kingdom Hearts 3**

Clytie, a young girl who doesn't know anything about Keyblade or other worlds beside her hometown, suddenly found herself in the middle of chaos after meeting with silver-haired young man named Riku who gave her a Wayfinder belonged to her missing older sister. Wanting to find her sister, she travelled to other worlds with Riku and his two best friends who are still a training-Keyblade Master, Sora and Kairi, to lock the 7 Keyhole of Sin and unlock the 7 Keyhole of Hearts for prevent the Keyblade War as their Mark of Mastery Exam. Unknowing by her, her best friend and her crush are actually the enemies who want something inside her heart

* * *

**Author/Authoress Note:**

**Okay... This is my first fanfic in this selection. I hope it come out well since I'm using my own theory for the newest Kingdom Hearts O_O'. OC pairing with family love Aqua x OC, mostly about friendship. Sorry if there's a major OOC. I hope you guys like it. Criticism welcome, but no flames!**

**Timeline: 2 years after Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**

* * *

Chapter 1: Path of Light

* * *

_(Dream)_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere, far away from here..."_

"_Why? It's too sudden!"_

"_I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you, but-"_

"_Please! Don't go!"_

"_I'm sorry, this is for your sake..."_

"_Will you come back to me?"_

"_Not soon, but later... I promise, I will return one day. This time, I will never leave you again."_

* * *

(Real World)

A 18-years old girl suddenly woke up from her dream or maybe, her childhood memories.

"Another dream about her..." She sighed as she removed the bank of her long blue hair in front of her eyes. "It becomes frequently now... Like telling me she will come back..."

She opened her apartment window and let the ocean breeze filled her room. The sun was just rose up few minutes ago and the ocean color looked like an afternoon sky.

"Mommy... Daddy... Big sis... Good morning." She greeted to a family photo beside her bed.

The photo was taken before her parents died in terrible accident. Her older sister raised her, but suddenly gone missing. She promised will be return one day, so Marine just waited in here, in the Seaside Town, a Mediterranean-type town built in the hill near the ocean. Their hometown...

"Clytie, Hurry up! We're gotta be late for school!" A white-colored twin-ponytail girl, Blythe, shouted at below of Clytie's window, alarming her after finished the shower. Beside her, a white-haired cool-looking boy, Mistral, looked bored.

Blythe and Mistral were the twins who moved to Clytie's town 2 years ago. She and Blythe became friends and Mistral was tagged along. Since then, three of them were always together.

"Just a minute!" Clytie quickly changed into her school uniform and tidied her waist-length hair, with bangs to the right side.

"What took you so long? Let's go!" Blythe complained as Clytie finally came down and three of them rushed to their way school.

* * *

(Mysterious Tower)

"Did you summon me, Master Yen Sid?" The 19-years old Riku asked as he came into the great wizard's room who looked a bit troubled.

"Riku... I just discovered an isolated world. This world is hidden from everyone, but now, it becomes clear for no reason." His expression looked worried.

"You want me to investigate the cause of this world's clearness?"

"Yes. And also there's something I want to tell you." Yen Sid's sudden words caught Riku's interest. "If you come across a girl named Clytie, you must keep an eye and protect her. And also, give her this. It's a lucky charm belonged to her sister." Yen Sid casted something and a blue stain-glass Wayfinder appeared at Riku's hand. "When everything's out control, take her back here with you. I will tell you why later."

Without another words, Riku agreed to go.

"I hope I'm not too late..." Yen Sid said in low voice worriedly as Riku gone to this new world.

* * *

(Seaside Town)

"Any news from Master?" Mistral asked quietly to Blythe while Clytie was buying their favorite Sea-Salt ice-cream.

"Yes. They finally discovered this world and will come sooner or later. We must capture her as soon as possible." Blythe answered coldly.

"Guys! I bought the ice-cream! Let's go to the dock!" Clytie shouted cheerfully.

Blythe's expression changed from cold to cheerful. "Alright~ C'mon, Mistral!" She said as she dragged Mistral to the dock.

Riku arrived on the other side of the town. It looked like the town was having a festival.

"A festival huh..." He was taking a short walk around the town when a girl bumped him.

"So-Sorry!" A blue-haired girl apologized as she tried to stand up.

She wore an orange-colored high-collared halter top with unzipped red jacket underneath it, yellow tight shorts, white fingerless long gloves, black stocking and red buttoned down boots. She also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner.

"It's alright." Riku gave his hand to the girl, so she could stand up.

"Clytie, are you okay?" Blythe asked with little worried. When she saw Riku, she quickly recognized him. He's the one of the Keyblade Master.

"_I can't believe he came quicker than I predicted."_ She thought deeply. Even though, she kept a poker face. "Wow, who's this? Want to see the Ocean Festival?"

"Well... Sort of... I'm Riku, by the way."

"I'm Blythe. And this is Clytie, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you."

Mistral just came to them. Like his twin sister, he surprised to see him in this world.

"Ah, this is Mistral, my twin brother."

"Hey, I'm Riku."

"Whatever." He grabbed Clytie's arm. "We're leaving. Let's go"

"Mistral? What's wrong? Let me go!" She shouted in surprise as she was dragging by him.

Blythe who looked confuse bind a quick goodbye and followed them. Sensed something's wrong, Riku followed them from far.

* * *

"Mistral! Let me go! You're hurting me!" Clytie yelled, snapping Mistral from his deep thought.

Slowly, he let her arm go. "Sorry... I didn't mean it... That guy just... he made me irritated." Whoa... That's new. Mistral never irritated to anyone, not that new guy.

"C'mon, big guy... What's gotten to you?" Blythe dragged Mistral to somewhere. "Wait for a moment, Clytie. We will come back as soon as this guy cools down."

Marine gave a small smile as they disappeared.

"Hey..." Riku called her. "Are you Clytie, right?"

Confused, Clytie answered him. "Ye-Yes... Is there something wrong?"

"Someone wanted me to give me this." He handed a blue stain-glass Wayfinder to her. "He said it belonged to your sister."

Shocked and surprised for hearing the word "sister", she asked, "What? How can he know my sister? Tell me!"

Sadly, Riku didn't know anything about that. "Sorry, I don't know... But, you can ask him directly if you want to come with me."

Come with him? He just met her few minutes ago. Even she wanted to know why; she couldn't trust the people she just met. "I just met you. How can I trust you?"

* * *

Before Riku said something, a loud crash and people's screaming heard from the downtown, the place where the festival was taken. Worriedly, she ran off, leaving Riku behind, but soon he followed her.

As she arrived, the place was burning. People were screaming and running without direction. Some white things which have thin, flexible body were everywhere. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. First, she thought Riku because he was following her, but it's not him. It was a man who had a long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. He also wore a black coat. There was something felt uneasy around with him.

"There you are... I finally found you..." His voice felt so cold like ice. "Come with me and I will bring you to your sister." He offered his hand to Clytie.

What on earth was going on? First, Riku, now this weird guy... Why both of them wanted her to come? And they always brought up the topic of her sister. Suspicious, Clytie backed up, but the white beings behind her was keeping her not to move.

"You want to meet your sister, don't you?" The man asked again with the same cold tone, still offering his hand to Clytie. "Then, come with me..."

Suddenly, the white beings behind her were attacked by someone. When she realized, it was Riku, holding a falchion-segue sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. A dark angelic wing at the top of the blade made the sword look like...a key?

"Run! We have to get away from here!" Riku shouted as he grabbed her wrist and ran away.

"Damn you... Riku..." Another two figures with the same black coat he wore appeared behind the man. "Find them! We must bring the girl to Master!" Then the two figures disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Riku! What's going on! What he and you wanted for me?" She shouted confusingly as they arrived in safer place.

"About that... I don't know, but I sensed you have something abnormal power and they probably want to use it." And she eyed Riku suspiciously. "Don't worry; the one who sent me isn't a part of them, but on your side. We will protect you."

"This is ridiculous! How I can trust you, the person I just met!" She shouted in frustration. These things had gone wilder.

Before she could react, Riku blocked a glowing white chain with metal arrow attached before it hit Clytie. It connected to a man or woman in the same black coat with that man before. Then another one appeared, this one was holding katana.

"Great... One and another..." Riku quickly drew his blade and shielded Clytie. "Stay back! I will handle them."

"Riku, wait!" Too late, Riku already fought with them, even he's out-numbered.

All of sudden, a hand touched her shoulder, making her turned around and face the man. He smirked and it made her scared.

"Clytie!" Riku wanted to save her, but the others two kept him busy.

"I guess... I must use force to make you come with me..." He strongly grabbed Clytie's arm and dragged her to some-kind of dark oval thing. Horrified, she smacked his ribs with her elbow, making him release his strong grip.

"Go! Run!" Riku commanded as he's shooting some-kind of lighting orbs to them.

Even without Riku's command, her head was screaming to run, but the path was blocked by well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, thin upper arms, holding some-kind of T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle.

"Going somewhere?" His voice was as cold as ice and he approached her with an evil smirk. There's no where she could run. Unconsciously, she held the Wayfinder tightly.

"_Help me...please help! Aqua!"_ She screamed inside her head. Before she realized, the Wayfinder glowed and soft light enveloped her body. As she completely enveloped by the light, it shot like a shooting star to somewhere, far away.

"Find your path of Light, Clytie..." Riku said in low tone, low enough to be heard by him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Radiant Garden

Chapter 02: Radiant Garden

* * *

"Leon! Leon!" Both Yuna and Rikku called as they stormed into Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden) Restoration Committee base, AKA Merlin's house.

Annoyed a little, Leon asked quite loud. "What now..."

"There's a girl!"

"Unconscious!"

"We never see her before!"

"Yeah, she seems new in here!" The girls reported as they complemented each other.

"Let me get the straight... Are you saying you both found an unknown girl who is unconscious?"

"Yes!" They answered together.

"Alright... Lead the way."

Yuna and Rikku brought Leon to the new Central Square that they had built few months ago. Like they said, a young girl was laying unconscious in the garden. He shaken her a bit, but she didn't awake.

"We tried to wake her up, but she's still unconscious like dead." Yuna said as they approached her.

"But she's not dead." Rikku followed up.

"Maybe with Merlin's magic can help her to recover." Then, Leon carried her to the base.

* * *

Her mind was so foggy. Clytie tried to remember what happened. She promised with her best friends to play at the festival in town after school. What happened during that time? Wait, she remembered something. Silver hair, blue green eyes... Wait a sec? Isn't that...Riku? The earlier event suddenly rushed out from her mind, causing a sudden awake and cold sweat.

"Easy, my dear..." An old, I mean very old man said in calm tone. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Who... Who are you?" Clytie asked with little unsure.

"I'm Merlin the Wizard. And you are, young lady?"

Judging from his tone, he seemed he didn't want to hurt her and he was an old man. Maybe, she could trust him a bit. "I'm Clytie. Nice to meet you." And she scanned her surrounding. It seemed it's not two of us, there's another guy who busy with computer.

"That lad's name is Cid. Sorry if he's busy, since he maintains the town's security program called "Claymore"."

"Merlin, can you tell me where I am?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you're in Radiant Garden, my dear, and this place is my house, but me and the others beside Cid use as our committee base. Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden Restoration Committee is the name."

"Restoration? What happened to this town before?"

"Few years ago, this place like a ghost town, but now we managed to restore this place into the original one, well... Almost become the original one... And also, we almost protect the townspeople from the Heartless."

"Heartless? What's that?"

"My dear, you always full of question and I like that. You see, Heartless is a creature from the Realm of Darkness. They're consuming hearts of people, so watch out with that." And Merlin told me everything she needs to know. Everything that she never heard in my hometown.

Few hours later, other members of committee came and introduced themselves to her and of course, she introduced herself too. They called her "Clyn" because her name was hard to say. Surprisingly, she got along with everyone very fast. She already felt she's in her hometown. And Merlin acted like her father while everyone acted like her brothers or sisters. Few days later, she met Lea, the neighborhood young man, who claimed to be Merlin's apprentice with a secret reason and she never saw what kind of lesson they did. Like the others, she felt comfort with him around and became friends quickly.

* * *

One day, she discovered her talent when she was watching Merlin doing his experiment. She never went out from the house, fearing the man in black coat would catch her. Thank goodness everyone didn't mind or ask why. She spent her days watching Merlin's experiment. He casted a spell to a pot and the result was his face covered by black ashes. She and Aerith couldn't help to giggle.

"Another failure..." Merlin mumbled as he cleaned his face.

Curiously, she focused at the both of her hands and mumbled a spell. The result, she could cast Fire Spell, shocking Aerith and Merlin.

"Clyn, I don't know you have talent in magic." Aerith praised her like a mother.

"I should know that for long time. My dear, you have a hidden talent in magic. That's why... I will teach you some of my magic; after all, I'm the Wizard."

Finally, Clytie was able to defend herself now with her new-found magic. Everyone was surprise as her magic grew stronger and stronger. Even Merlin said it should take a long time of training to have such a great magic, but for her, it was just took few months. Leon also taught her some sword tricks, so she didn't have to use magic all the time. Now, she collected her courage to see the outside world.

* * *

"Leon, can you take me to the patrol?" Clytie asked before Leon gone with Yuffie.

"That's a great idea. You can't be a great magician if you stay in one place. You need the world's experience." Yuffie agreed.

"Fine... Just don't push yourself..." Feeling she already had the permission, she went out patrolling with Leon and Yuffie.

She surprised how the world she knew was so small. She only knew her hometown and this was the first time she saw another town. The townspeople were nice. Some of them asked who she was and Yuffie always answered. "She's our newest member. She never shows up until now because she's very sick when we found her." Thank you, Yuffie, for the excuse.

Her first day in town was memorable. She met so-called Ansem the Wise's apprentices when they visited the Castle, turned out to be a research place. All of them lived in there. It's kinda weird, isn't it?

Now, they were taking some break. Yuffie was off to buy some Sea-Salt ice-cream and Leon was off to take care something, but will be right back.

* * *

"What a tiring day... I wonder why Leon and Yuffie don't tire when they're on patrol..." Clytie said to herself. Suddenly, she felt uneasy and she knew perfectly this feeling. Scared, she wanted to find Leon or Yuffie, but the same white beings from her hometown appeared and surrounded.

"It seems you found a perfect hideout..." Yes, it was the same guy who attacked her. "Now, you're coming with me... Like it or not..."

"How about this!" She casted Fire Spell, preventing the man came closer because the fire around her. Quickly, she casted Thunder Spell to open a path and ran.

"Magic... No matter... Go!" He commanded and the white beings were after her.

Knowing she had been found by him, she ran as fast as she could, searching Leon or Yuffie or maybe someone from her committee.

Lea who was walking care-freely bumped to Clytie. Surprised, he asked. "What the heck? What gotten to you, Clyn?"

"Lea? We have to run... No time to explain..."Clytie begged as she dragged Lea to run.

Too late, the white beings finally showed up and surrounded them.

"What? Nobody? How can they in here?" Lea shocked.

Wait a minute...? How can he know anything about these... white beings? It was getting confusing...

That man showed up from the dark oval thing. His eyes widened as he saw Lea. "Lea..."

Like that man, Lea's eyes also widened. "Isa..."

What? They knew each other? Surprised, Clytie asked. "Lea, you know this guy...?"

"Yeah... We're best friends... No, used to be best friends..." She could sense a hint of venom on his tone.

"Lea, I don't want to hurt you... So, hand her over."

"You know... The answer is no!" A strange light glowed at Lea's hand and a strange-shaped sword appeared. The holder looked like a chakram and the blade shaped like a flame. Isa, that as his name, looked more shocked than before.

"Key...blade?" Keyblade? What's that? "You...can wield Keyblade, Lea?"

"Yeah! And I won't hand her over!"

"Lea, wait!" Too late, Lea already charged the "Nobody". Lea looked uncomfortable during the fight, like he didn't use to fight with "Keyblade". Soon, he was taken down by "Isa".

"Foolish..." He turned his attention to Clytie who worried about Lea.

* * *

"Clyn! Lea!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her shuriken to the "Nobody". Leon followed from behind.

"Why don't you both stay away from my business..." He snapped his fingers and more "Nobody" appeared around Yuffie and Leon.

"Leon! Yuffie!" Clytie wanted to rush to their sides, but suddenly the "Nobody" caught her by forming some of them as a cage. Now, she was feeling like a bird in the cage.

"Let go of me! Help!" She screamed in fear as those beings brought her to the dark oval thing. "Isa" just smirked in victory.

When she thought this was her end, the Wayfinder glowed and creating something at her hand. A bright light enveloped her, causing the "Nobody" released her. As she realized, she was holding an ivory sword with the blade being reminiscent of cresting waves, both along the shaft and at the teeth and the Wayfinder appeared at the top of the shaft within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave and at the chain.

"Wha-What... What is this?"

"Keyblade?"

"Clyn...You..."

"Clyn summoned a Keyblade?"

"She can wield a Keyblade?"

The whole "Keyblade" thing was confusing her. What was the special about it? Doesn't matter, she quickly covered her friends using that and surprisingly this thing did a better job than Merlin's old wand which she got it for her training to cast magic.

Within few minutes, all the "Nobody" was defeated as "Isa" was nowhere to be find. When there were no enemies again, the sword was disappeared from her hand.

"You have done well, Clyn." Leon praised her a bit.

"That was awesome, Clyn. We don't know you can wield a Keyblade!" Yuffie praised cheerfully.

"Oh... Thank-" Before she could thank them for the praise, she felt so heavy and next thing she knew was darkness and a young male's voice echoed in her mind.

_Finally... I awaken...Now, nothing can stop me to get "that" Keyblade..._


End file.
